


colors

by _keygo (jayssi)



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Achromatopsia, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayssi/pseuds/_keygo
Summary: hyungu padece de acromatopsia, pero ha visto colores fugazmente solo cuatro veces en su vida.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten esta historia que consiste en dos pequeños capítulos y un extra.

La vida en escala de grises no era tan mala, en absoluto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que no le daba una mínima de importancia, puesto que aquello no le impedía ejercer su trabajo de compositor, y eso estaba bien. Nunca necesitó los colores después de todo.

Sus problemas llegaban cuando llegaban los colores. Según una leyenda que solía contarle su madre de pequeño, las personas que nacen sin ver los colores solamente pueden verlos al encontrarse cerca de su alma gemela. Durante muchos años creyó que se trataba solo de una fábula que ella le contaba para que no se sintiese mal con su condición y jamás le dio importancia hasta los dieciocho años, en su ceremonia de graduación.

Estando a punto de subir al escenario para recibir su certificación pudo ver, aunque sea fugazmente, que el uniforme del conservatorio era amarillo con detalles azules, que una de sus compañeras tenía las uñas pintadas de rosa pálido y que la funda de su celular era de color naranja. Vio los colores por tan corto tiempo que creyó haberlo imaginado, que muy por dentro tenía el deseo de ver colores y su cerebro los inventó de la nada. Hasta el momento, se mantuvo escéptico.

La segunda vez que vio los colores fue durante uno de sus trabajos en RBW, a los veintiún años. Se encontraba con uno de los conocidos grupos de la empresa ayudándolos a componer una canción cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y una persona pidió hablar con uno de los integrantes fuera de la sala. Los colores esta vez fueron vívidos e intensos, pudo verlos por un tiempo prolongado y solo pudo pensar en que su alma gemela estaba cruzando esa puerta. No pudo verle el rostro a esa persona, porque llevaba un cubrebocas y un sombrero cubo que cubría su cabeza, tampoco pudo escuchar muy bien su voz, porque sonaba a que estaba afónica. No tuvo pista de esa persona y tampoco se sintió capaz de moverse para buscarla, gradualmente los colores se volvieron menos intensos, regresando a esa escala de grises.

La tercera vez fue en la estación del tren un par de meses más tarde. Él estaba bajando del tren para ir hacia su trabajo cuando de repente y de manera muy breve los colores aparecieron en su visión de manera intensa. Su alma gemela había pasado a su lado, pero no pudo hacer nada tampoco, pues las puertas del tren se cerraron y este continuó su recorrido. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo haya estado ahí, congelado, y buscándole.

La cuarta vez fue el día de su cumpleaños número veintidós. Su mejor amigo le había invitado a comer y beber en el restaurante que tanto les gustaba a ambos, se estaban pasando una buena cena llena de risas, anécdotas y comida deliciosa, hasta que repentinamente volvió a ver tenuemente los colores. Fue una coloración tan ligera que le hacía entender que su alma gemela estaba en la misma calle, pero no en el mismo local. Su amigo le impidió ir detrás suya, porque asumía que se trataba de un esfuerzo inútil y, si lo pensaba bien, lo era.

De aquella ocasión pasaron unos dos meses exactos, era un veinticuatro de enero cualquiera, él se encontraba sentado junto a su mejor amigo y compañero del trabajo conversando de pie en el tren, que en ese momento iba lleno de gente a más no poder. Era hora pico.

── … entonces me dijo que lo mejor sería terminar. ──Relataba Harin con tristeza, pero todo rastro de esta desapareció al ver a su amigo en estado de alerta. ── ¿Estás bien? ──

── Está aquí. ──Respondió Hyungu mirando a los alrededores con los ojos bien abiertos. ── Esa persona… está aquí. No veo muy bien los colores, así que es posible que esté en otro vagón, pero no sé hacia dónde ir. ──

El pelinegro llevó una mano a su rostro. ¡Claro! Por qué otra razón su amigo se pondría de ese modo. Nuevamente estaba detectando colores.

── No creo que sea buena idea. Hay mucha gente aquí, podrías no encontrarlo. ──

Negó con la cabeza. ── No… en este momento siento que debo encontrarlo… necesito encontrarlo. ──

Sin decir más, Kang comenzó a moverse con dificultad entre los pasajeros, recibiendo quejas, pero no se detuvo. Harin tuvo que ir detrás suya con tal de que el menor no hiciera una locura como confesarle todo a esa persona o pedirle matrimonio. Su mejor amigo era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, lo presentía.

Fue difícil, pero logró pasar al siguiente vagón, que estaba un poco más despejado. Entonces fue consciente de que los colores eran más intensos allí. Su amigo alto entró al vagón después de él y caminó tras sus pasos mientras buscaba a esa persona.

Llegó al otro extremo del vagón, los colores menguaron. Ese no era el camino. Regresó por sus pasos y regresó al punto de partida, prestando un poco más de atención a los pasajeros y, finalmente le encontró.

Era uno de los pasajeros que viajaban sentados.

Hyungu le miró y solo pudo pensar que era el ser más hermoso del mundo. Era un chico, que se encontraba dormido sobre el hombro de otra persona, un tercer chico jugaba con sus bonitas y pálidas mejillas, aprovechando su estado. Su corazón le decía que era él, el rubio durmiente, él era su alma gemela.

Los otros dos chicos notaron que un desconocido no dejaba de mirarles, por lo que le devolvieron al mirada, un tanto desafiantes.

── ¿Qué estás mirando, eh? ──Habló el más alto del trío a la defensiva.


	2. Chapter 2

La vida sin colores era aburrida. Solo eso.

Durante su poco tiempo de vida ha visto colores solo cuatro veces, cuatro maravillosas veces que despertaron su ansiedad. De vivir en un mundo en escala de grises a ver colores de repente era un gran cambio que, no podía dejar pasar como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Desde muy pequeño vivió escuchando la leyenda de las almas gemelas y, desde pequeño soñó con encontrar a aquella persona con la que estaba destinada a encontrarse. Incluso si de pequeño no conocía muy bien el concepto del amor, el hecho de que exista una persona para ser su alma gemela le resultaba emocionante.

Conoció los colores de primera mano a los dieciséis años, cuando pasó corriendo con su mejor amigo cerca del auditorio donde se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia de graduación en el conservatorio. Fue tan rápido que creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y no le dio verdadera importancia.

La segunda vez que vio los colores se sintió lleno de miedo e incertidumbre. Fue en su primer trabajo como productor, donde tendría que verse con los integrantes de un grupo de idols para armar la canción que ellos mismos escribirían con ayuda de un compositor, pero justo esa mañana había amanecido enfermo, ya que el día anterior fue a un concierto donde gritó y saltó bajo la lluvia. Mientras se acercaba a la sala donde sabía se daría la reunión pudo ver colores, que se hacían intensos a medida caminaba hacia esa puerta. El miedo le invadió en ese momento. ¿Y si no era su tipo de persona ideal? ¿Y si era una mala persona? ¿Qué sucedería si al verse frente a frente no se agradaban? ¿Qué tal si esta persona le rechazaba? Con tantas preguntas en su cabeza solo se acobardó y pidió hablar con el integrante mayor del grupo tan rápido que ni se tomó el tiempo de mirar cuántas personas había en la sala. Luego de hablar, se fue.

Sus ojos se llenaron de colores por tercera vez en la estación de tren poco después, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de buscarle ni con la mirada. Su mejor amigo estaba feliz y orgullos hablándole de los logros de su hermano menor.

La cuarta vez fue tan tenue que casi pasó desapercibido. Según él, no contaba.

Y ahora, yacía tranquilamente dormido en el tren. Se había quedado trabajando hasta la madrugada durante los pasados días y el cansancio le pesaba bastante, pero no podía descansar hasta entregar la pista nueva en la que le había puesto todo su esfuerzo. Sus comprensivos amigos le dejaron dormir en el tren de camino a casa, y él estaba tranquilo sabiendo que ellos velarían por su sueño. Ellos le acompañarían incluso si decidese dormir un poco más en casa, después de todo, ese día era su día especial: su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Creyó que aquel sería un día tranquilo y pacífico, no se esperó jamás el despertar por una discusión. Entre sueños pudo escuchar el tono agresivo de Yonghoon, también a Dongmyeong que trataba de calmarlo, cosas que le impidieron seguir durmiendo y, aunque le costó un poco, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una escena peculiar.

Vio a Yonghoon de lo más agresivo hablando con Dongmyeong, amenazando con golpear a alguien que aparentemente estaba acosándolos… no lo entendió muy bien.

Un bostezo salió sin poder evitarlo, poniéndolo en evidencia, llamando la atención de los mayores. Los miró, ellos hicieron lo mismo, y fue después de un tiempo que fue consciente de un pequeño detalle: estaba viendo en colores. Y no eran colores tenues como la última vez, sino eran los colores más vibrantes y hermosos que haya visto. Eso significaba que su alma gemela estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Jin para comenzar a buscar con la mirada a los alrededores, esperando encontrar a aquella persona. Su mirada pronto se encontró con la de un chico de cabello azul a pocos metros, pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago y lo supo, ¡Esa era su alma gemela!

Un poco estupefacto se levantó del asiento, haciéndose paso entre la gente para colocarse frente a esa persona. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir una palabra por un largo tiempo, los terceros solo se encontraban atentos a la situación, solo observando sin intervenir. Giwook boqueó un par de veces, intentando hablar, pero… ¿Qué podría decir en esa situación?

Aquello que había estado esperando desde niño estaba sucediendo. En ese momento no existía el miedo que sintió la primera vez que le tuvo cerca, esa persona era… era perfecta con solo verla. No habían dudas ni sentimientos negativos, solo alegría y mucha felicidad que menguaban el cansancio que hasta hace poco llenaba su cuerpo.

── Eres tú… ──

Le escuchó susurrar y, maldición, su voz era música para sus oídos.

── Eres tú… ──

Repitió en un susurro de vuelta mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.


	3. Extra

Pudo sentir deliciosas caricias en su cabello mientras poco a poco abandonaba su mundo de sueños para entrar en la realidad. Sentía la calidez de una persona a su lado, sumada la agradable suavidad de su piel. El latido tranquilo de ese corazón junto a su rostro le hacía sentir en su hogar y, sinceramente, no quería moverse de su lugar, solo abrazó con un poco de fuerza el delgado cuerpo ajeno.

── Sé que estás despierto, hyung. ──

Escuchó al otro en tono risueño. Él solo levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios del menor. Le sonrió de vuelta.

── ¿Qué hora es? ──

Murmuró por lo bajo. Le estaba costando trabajo espabilarse. Solo quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo en cama, disfrutando del calor corporal de su novio debajo de las mantas en esa mañana de invierno.

── Son las nueve. ──Giwook volvió a acariciarle el cabello. ── Y hoy es domingo… podemos dormir un poco más hoy. ──

Hyungu apegó su rostro al pecho desnudo del menor y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, suspirando.

── Nada me gustaría más que disfrutar este día libre contigo… no quiero levantarme de aquí… ──

Le escuchó reír nuevamente. Ah, podría pasar el día entero escuchando esa risa.

── Eres un hyung perezoso. ──

── ¿Y tú quieres levantarte ahora? ──

Giwook hizo un sonido, dando a entender que estaba pensando.

── No. Estoy muy cómodo aquí, contigo mimándome así. ──

Ahora fue su turno de reír. Luego cerró sus ojos un momento.

── Giwook-ah… ──Llamó tras unos segundos de silencio.

── ¿Qué ocurre, hyung? ──

El mayor levantó la mirada una vez más, examinando el rostro del otro con cuidado, prestando atención a cada detalle de esa expresión ligeramente confundida y curiosa. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía tan afortunado de tenerle como alma gemela.

── Eres hermoso… ──Susurró embobado, subiendo un poco el cama para tenerle de frente y besarle la mejilla. ── Te amo. ── 

Pudo ver en primer plano a ese par de mejillas pálidas enrojecerse por vergüenza, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa.

── Te amo. ──Le regresó el beso en la mejilla. ── Hoy es nuestro aniversario… ¿Lo recuerdas? ──

Kang asintió. No podría olvidar esa fecha, después de todo, ambos la tenían sobre su piel.

— También es tu cumpleaños. —

Comentó Hyungu, dirigiendo su atención hacia las bonitas pestañas de su pareja. Todo en él era perfecto.

— Sí, es mi cumpleaños y ya tenemos planes. En la tarde vendrán los chicos y celebraremos todos juntos, pero ahora… es nuestro momento de aniversario. —

── Hoy hace siete años nos encontramos en el tren… ──Inició él.

── … y entonces inició nuestra historia juntos. ──Completó de lo más risueño. ── Estoy tan feliz. Sigo sintiéndome como ese chiquillo de veinte que te vio por primera vez. ──

── Aún lo eres. Siempre serás mi pequeño, así tengas ochenta años. ──

Le estrujó entre sus brazos, recibiendo risas por parte del más joven.

── ¡Hyung, eso es vergonzoso! ──Exclamó con un poco de vergüenza. ── Pero… me gustaría. ──

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos, y no tardaron en unir sus labios en un beso, donde las caricias y la calidez no faltaron. Era una gran manera de iniciar su día especial.


End file.
